Ed To the Future
by DogDays124
Summary: The Eds, Kevin and Rolf, ride in Double D's time machine, which actually works, and go to many periods in time and try to get back home.
1. 1000 BC Before Cash

_Danny: Now who gets to say the disclaimer? I'll let Eddy do it this chapter._

_Eddy: Awesome! The following is a non-profit fan-based __**parody**__! Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon. Please support the official release, will ya!_

_Double D: Well done, Eddy._

_Eddy: I try._

**Chapter 1: 1000 BC (Before Cash)**

"_I'm gonna draw me a brand new comic book, with monsters that will never cease. It'll be so freakin' cool._" Ed sang happily. Ed was at home working on what he wanted to do in life, make comics. The one he was working on now was called Barabbas the Barbarian. Ed also had drawn plenty more such as 'Killer Klaws', 'Evil Guacamole from Planet Nachos', and 'Creature in the Tide.'

"I'm almost done!" Ed exclaimed. After about ten more minutes, he finished his comic. He then sat down on his chicken-infested couch and began to read. In this story, Barabbas was tricked by a wizard and was sent to the past and he to figure out how to get back to his time. Ed then had the idea that Double D could build a time machine and they could all have adventures in the different time periods.

"Yeah! Double D could build us one! I'll tell him right now. Ed took his comic book and went to tell Eddy and Double D. Eddy was at Double D's house, waiting for him to finish his chores.

"Come on, Edd. We don't have all day. You've been vacuuming for two hours now!" Eddy grumbled. Double D continued cleaning anyway.

"You can't rush perfection, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed. Just then Ed burst in through the door and tripped over the plug to the vacuum cleaner. He fell flat on his face. Double D turned off the vacuum to check on his fallen comrade. "Goodness, Ed! Are you alright?" Ed got back up.  
"It is okay." Ed said. "Oh, yeah! I have an idea!"

"Monobrow here has an idea? This should be good." Eddy laughed. Double D scolded Eddy for his comment and then allowed Ed to finish. Ed explained to them his comic and the idea he had to build a time machine.

"I'm gonna smile and pretend I know what you're talking about." Eddy said.

"It is simple, Eddy." Ed began, "Let us build a time machine!"

"Oh, wait! We can build one for a scam! The kids will be lining up to go on this so-called time machine!" Eddy thought.

"Easier said than done, fellows. But I will be happy to oblige you." Double D approved. "Now, I am going to work on the blueprints. They shall be finished by morning."

"Ed, this is actually a good idea." Eddy congratulated. Ed hugged Eddy tightly for his nice remark. He held onto Eddy until he screamed in his ear,

"Hey, lumpy! Let me go!" Ed let go immediately after that. Eddy then decided to read some of Ed's comics to see if they were worth something.

The next morning, Double D was sound asleep on his desk. He had to pull an all-nighter to finish the blueprints. Soon, Eddy came into his room, and shook him.

"Wake up, Goldilocks!" Eddy shouted. Double D then woke up instantly. He rubbed his eyes, and then greeted his two friends. Eddy pushed Double D out of the way to see the plan. "Move it, or lose!" Eddy looked at the blueprint, but he didn't understand it at all. Double D stood back up and turned around the sheet because Eddy had been reading it upside down. "Perfect! Now, we build!" The three ran into the garage. Double D told them to get the material he required, iron, stone, marble, wood, glass, and plastic. Both Ed and Eddy were confused because they didn't know where to find the so-said materials. Double D then instructed them to search in the construction site, and the junkyard.

"You are bound to find something there." The two then ran off to the places, first the junkyard.

"We need something made of iron… Ooh! This doohickey is covered in rust, and iron rusts! I know this because Double D taught me well." Eddy said. "Okay, now we need stone. That's easy, Ed, get a few rocks." Ed picked up five rocks and put them in a wheel barrow with the 'doohickey'. "Take these glass and plastic bottles as well. And this thingy made of marble."

"Where do we get the wood?" Ed asked.

"The construction site. Let's roll!" So, finally, they had all the materials they needed, and returned them to Double D.

"Very good, gentlemen. We shall commence building now." Double D said. Eddy walked away, because he didn't spend his free time working on the machine.

"What do you mean 'We'? I'm gonna pass. Ed can help." Double D rolled his eyes and allowed Eddy to walk out. They began building. Eddy set up a chair in front of the garage and watched Ed and Double D build. Soon, Eddy fell dormant. He dreamt of what the scam would be like and how much of a success it would be. The kids were lining up, and when they got inside the machine, Ed would shake it around as if they were traveling time, and then take them to the junkyard where they decorated it to look like mythological times.

After an hour, Double D finally awakened him. "Ugh! Did you guys fix up the junkyard?" Eddy asked with a slight headache.

"All completed, Eddy. We even put up the stand." Double D rejoined. Eddy smiled at his answer. Double D then told him about some of the features. On the inside, there was a computer that told you facts about wherever you were going, and it was programmed to have Eddy's voice. Kevin and Rolf then rode on by with their bikes, and were confused at what the Eds were doing.

"What's it look like? It's a time machine! Only twenty-five cents! It works!" Eddy advertised. Kevin was still confused.

"Test it and make sure then. I'll try it out too." Kevin said.

"Whatever, you just give me my twenty-five cents." Eddy asserted.

"Actually, since it's a test, it's free." Kevin rectified. Eddy was about to yell at Kevin, but Double D interjected him. He said Kevin was right. It was only a test. But if it does work in the end, he will have to pay. But if it doesn't work, he won't have to pay a cent.

"I hate it when you do that." The five of them ran in the time machine. It was kind of the big. The seats were made of hard leather. It was very dark because it lacked a light bulb. It was full of buttons and levers along with a keyboard to type the time era you want to go to.

"Let it roll, Sockhead!" Eddy decreed. Double D pulled a lever, than Eddy pushed a big red button. Ed typed in the era they wanted to go to. The machine began to quake. Eddy then realized that Ed wasn't the one shaking it. "Ed! Shouldn't you be outside!" Eddy asked in a sharp whisper.

"Yep! Ed started, "Wait…" The machine shook even more now. It was shaking so hard, Kevin fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Rolf thinks this actually works! Hold on for thy dear life!" Rolf exclaimed. Rolf hung onto his chair with a tight grip. Jonny and Jimmy walked over by to see what was the commotion.

"What's with all the noise?" Jimmy asked.

"Plank says Double D's garage is gonna blow up!" Jonny explained. He opened it up to see the time machine trembling. "Holy guacamole! What is that?" Jonny and Jimmy stumbled as they backed away. They then saw the ship disappear.

"What was that?" Jimmy demanded.

"I don't know, but Planks says we should get the heck out of here!" Jonny ordered. The time machine actually worked. They were now headed toward their destination.

Meanwhile, in some weird world, two beings were sitting around. One was an older woman sitting in a rocking chair, knitted, and the other was a younger boy. While knitting, the woman noticed a whole in the fabric.

"Oh, fudge bottoms!" The woman exclaimed. "Someone cut a hole in the Fabric of the Universe!" The younger boy then spoke out in a backwards message. It was translated to 'Those Eds are always causing trouble.' The woman nodded in agreement.

Back in the ship, the computer began flashing. Double D could see them going through space, and that they were going to the past. Then, there was a loud crash. They landed in the place they were set towards going to, 1000 BC. They all then slowly stood back up. An alarm in the machine then began to sound. The computer spoke in Eddy's voice.

"Welcome to a wonderful time! Of gods and of mortals, and of mixtures of them both! This is 1000 BC, in Greece!" The computer welcomed. The computer then commanded the five of them to exit the machine and head out.

"Why'd you give it an irritating voice?" Kevin asked. Eddy ignored that, he was too shocked to see that the time machine actually worked. Eddy and Double D then read Ed's comic book he luckily brought with him, Barabbas the Barbarian.

"Double D, what did we just do?" Eddy asked, still shocked.

"I don't know. It was impossible this could've worked." Double D clarified. Double D searched the machine for anything weird. Double D then found a substance in the fuel duct. "Ed, what is this?"

"Oh, it was some glowing green stuff I found under my bed. It's probably those broken glow sticks from 12 years ago." Ed thought. The other four of them stared at Ed, and then the machine. They still couldn't believe something as simple as that could charge the time machine.

"Oh, and since the machine worked, you both owe us twenty-five cents!" Eddy said excitedly.

"Rolf thinks we have other things to be concerned of." Rolf supposed. Some of the nearby civilians saw the five strange people appear from out of nowhere.

"U, hi." Eddy greeted calmly.


	2. Demigods and Dragons

_Double D: Okay. Now it is my turn._

_Danny: Go ahead._

_Double D: The following presentation is a non-profit, nor real. It is a fan made parody. Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon. Please support the official release._

_**Chapter 2: Demigods and Dragons**_

"Um, no need to be alarmed! We are just time travelers!" Double D reassured. One old man with a brown beard then walked up to them. He was carrying a scroll in one hand.

"Of course! T'was written in the scrolls! Zeus proclaimed that he would send five demigods to save us from the war!" He called.

"Do you really believe that?" Kevin asked.

"Well, it is written on the scrolls so I believe it." He replied. "I am Cimon Dritomos." Double D eagerly extended a friendly hand. They both shook.

"It is nice to meet you, but you are sadly mistaken. We are but mortals, not de_

"Shut your lip!" Eddy said in a sharp whisper, while holding his mouth. "What he means is that we are like mortals. Except more godly." Eddy continued. "I'm, uh, Philo, that's Ephesus, Eli, Thaddeus, and Artemas. We mean you no harm or ill will for you or your people!" Double D quietly scolded Eddy. The people then congratulated the five so-said demigods.

"Yes! Those are the exact names in the scrolls! They are for real!" Cimon exclaimed.

"Say wha? I mean, obviously!" Eddy said. A woman named Alcmene invited the five demigods to her home for a feast. She is a servant woman and she has a 26 year old son, named Hercules.

"Gladly!" Eddy approved, "You people sure are welcoming!"

"Um, Philo, we can't stay here long. We have to go home!" Double D said in a sharp whisper, "In case you don't remember, Peach Creek is our home!"

"We're just gonna stay for a little while, when the time for the war comes, we're outta here." Eddy planned. "Wow, I actually feel bad. I mean they depend on us."

"I feel bad too. But we'll surely be killed." Double D explained.

* * *

The five of them went to the feast at Alcmene and Hercules' house. They sat down at a fairly dirty table. The food looked okay, but there was no silver ware. Hercules then burst in, wanting to see the fellow demigods.

"Hi, my name's Hercules." Hercules introduced. He had long black hair, brown sandals, blue pants, and wore a brown fur pelt. He was very tall and had big muscles. Though he was very strong, he was also kind hearted and happy most of the time. He jumped on a chair and grabbed a plate full of meat.

"Rolf-err, Thaddeus is contented to meet you. He must bow his head in respect." Rolf said as he bowed.

"Why thank you." Alcmene acknowledged. She stuck her hand in the turkey, and ripped a piece off and offered some to Eddy, aka Philo. "Would you like some turkey, Philo?"

"Oh no, I'm a vegetarian." Eddy lied.

"You're a what?" Hercules inquired. In Greece at that time everyone ate meat. They never had anyone who never ate it.

"Vegetarian? Someone who doesn't eat meat." Eddy explained. Hercules and Alcmene were still bewildered. Embarrassed, Eddy just kept his head down. Alcmene then took handfuls of peas, squash, beans and grapes. Nobody except Ed and Rolf ate the food. Ed, because he was more unsanitary than them. And Rolf because he ate like this on religious ceremonies at home. Eddy, Double D and Kevin just pretended to eat. They put their food on the floor; they didn't think they would notice because the floor was dirty enough as it is.

"Boy, that was good. But we can't stay long. We have to get back to the uh… the cat." Eddy lied.

"What?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know." Eddy admitted, "Just forget I said that."

"Well, why don't we go outside and test our power since you are demigods?" Hercules thought. Everyone except Rolf and Ed didn't know what to say. Ed and Rolf could pass on as demigods because of their strength.

"Yeah!" Ed exclaimed. Double D waved his arms back and fourth frantically.

"Uh, we'll pass. We're really tired!" Double D lied. Eddy and Kevin nodded nervously. Hercules shrugged his shoulders and took Ed outside. They started out with a test of strength. Hercules picked up a boulder, but Ed picked up a shed that was two times bigger.

"Marvelous!" Hercules cheered. The two continued testing their strength while everyone else, except Rolf, was really bored. They had no technology so they couldn't do anything. Rolf just helped on their farm like he always does.

One hour later, Hercules, Alcmene and the others went to a market. While Alcmene was busy buying fruit, two men wanted to test Hercules's power.

"Me? Okay." Hercules agreed. He had to throw a two ton wheel. While distracted, Hera, an evil goddess, whipped a horse chariot. Hera did it so the chariot could hit Hercules, killing him, so that her son could be king instead. The Eds and Alcmene noticed and tried to get his attention.

"Hercules! Hercules!" Alcmene called.

"Hey muscle head!" Eddy called. Hercules couldn't hear them. He saw that people around him were running away but he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry. Did I throw it too hard?" Hercules apologized. Alcmene then ran to Hercules, and pushed him away. The horse chariot then hit her, knocking her off a cliff, into the ocean. She did not survive the accident. Hercules now felt a pain he never did before.

"Mom! Mom!" Hercules called out. He looked over the cliff, but there was no sign of her. "Mom! Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you have let me!" Hercules sat there crying. The kids were wary of Hercules. He had no one else. Of course, Eddy didn't really care.

"Baby!" Eddy yelled. "He's a grown man!"

"Eddy-err Philo! This is hard for him!" Double D scolded. Eddy rolled eyes. He walked over to him to try to comfort.

"I feel bad for you and stuff. Umm, it'll be okay I guess. I am a friend of yours. You have us." Eddy stuttered. It made Hercules feel a little better. But the sadness still remained.

* * *

Later, Hercules went to the temple to ask Zeus, his father, for advice.

"Father, why did she have to die? She should have just let me!  
Hercules pleaded. Hercules then could see Zeus riding down to him on Pegasus.

"Hercules, you didn't die because it is your destiny to roll on Mount Olympus." Zeus explained.

"Me? A king? Father, just tell me what I have to do!" Hercules demanded. Zeus then explained to him that although he was already very powerful, he needed to grow smarter along with getting stronger. Hercules also had to figure out how to do that on his own.

Hera had sent some spies to watch him. When they heard what Zeus had to say, they quickly went back to her.

"Hera! Now we have to stop him!" One spy called.

"Ugh! We must not let that happen! My son shall be king! Hercules must be out of the picture!" Hera exclaimed, pulling on her own hair. Her son, Ares, then snapped.

"I'm tired of hearing about Hercules! I wish he would just disappear! I don't even want to be king!" Ares argued.

"You will be king, even if I have to rule for you!" Hera retorted, "Fate!" A goddess appeared in front of them. She was able to see into the future.

"Hera! What is it! How many times do I have to tell you to just let it be!" Fate exclaimed.

"I want to know if my son will be king and what happens to Hercules!"

"Well, Hercules becomes king," Fate answered, "but Ares will be a war hero. That's good too." Ares smiled because he always wanted to be a soldier. But it turned to a frown when Hera stepped in.

"But he must be king!" Hera opposed.

"I'm sorry Hera, but you just have to let it be." Fate said. She disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Hera screamed with disappointment while pulling her own hair. But, she now had a plan. She required the two spies to tell Hercules to come there at once. They did so.

"Hercules! Hera wants to see you." One spy called.

"Really, me? Okay." Hercules approved. He went along with them. The kids saw Hercules leave. Rolf and Ed decided to go with them.

Hera told Hercules about the Twelve Labors, which she made up. First they to retrieve the Golden Nemian Lion, kill the Lernaean Hydra, and many more.

After doing the tasks with a montage, the Benny Hill theme, Hera became discouraged. She had no more ideas. So the kids went to a party with a band and a lot of food. Hercules stayed at the temple to talk to Zeus again.

"Father! I have completed the Twelve Labors!" Hercules exclaimed. Zeus flew down to him on Pegasus. He said he knew nothing of the Twelve Labors.

"Wow, Hera tricked you good! Ha-ha!" Zeus laughed. Hercules realized that Hera just did that so Ares could be king.

"Hera!" Hercules exclaimed "Well anyways, thank you for sending the demigods!" Zeus didn't know anything about that either.

"Demigods! I wasn't scheduled to send them until later! They're imposters!" Zeus cried.

"What! Damn, spies from Hera if I ever saw them!" Hercules thought.

"There's one thing left you have to do to prove your worthiness! Do the right thing!"

"Yeah! And the right thing is to kick their asses!"

"You got it!" Zeus cheered, "Go get 'em now!" Hercules ran to the party where the kids were at.

* * *

Ed, Kevin, and Eddy were on the dance floor. Some girl named Pani Maista was lap dancing Eddy. He thought that she was cute. Rolf and Double D were at the punch bowl.

"Yeah! You gotta love this party!" Eddy exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, Hercules busted through the door. A man wanted to see his identification, but Hercules punched him. He wasn't gonna let anyone stop him now.

"Hey! Everyone! The demigods are impostors!" Hercules called out. Eddy threw the girl he was dancing with to the ground and then ran away with the other kids. The people at the party got sticks and rocks to hit them with. But Hercules had his shield and sword. The kids ran over the bridge, when some of the people came onto it, it broke and they fell in the river. Hercules instructed the others to go around. They then came to a forest area. The kids just kept running. They didn't know where they were going. Eddy ran into a branch and it cut his shoulder. There was a big tear in his shirt and the blood was gushing out. Eddy held the wound with his other arm and ignored the pain. Pegasus came and gave Hercules a lift.

"Hey! Where you at!" Hercules called, "You better come back here!" Soon they made it out of the forest. And they finally found the time machine.

"There it is! Everybody in!" Eddy commanded. Eddy allowed everyone to go in first and then he came in last. Double D started it, but it took a while. "Come on!" Eddy then started pushing random buttons. Double D told Ed to get them back by typing in '2010, Peach Creek.' But Ed didn't listen to him. He found a suggestions button. He found a button that said 'Wild West' and hit it. The machine started to shake again. The people made it, and were about to light the ship on fire. But, the ship disappeared just in time.

"That was close. We should be getting back home momentarily." Double D reassured. They came across the year 1860, Texas and stopped.

"Why are we here? Ed, you set it to Peach Creek right?" Eddy insisted. Ed shook his head.

"Nope! I set it to the Wild West!" Ed exclaimed. Eddy snapped and strangled Ed to the ground.

"Gentlemen, please!" Double D exclaimed.

"The dork messed us up!" Kevin shouted angrily. The ship then landed by itself. They were in the middle of a desert. The alarm began to sound again.

"Welcome to the Wild, Wild West. It takes a man, a self-made man, to survive in these parts." The computer said in a Texan voice. They left the ship only to see a couple buildings.

"I'm really starting to get irritated with that voice!" Kevin yelled.

"Great, good job Ed!" Eddy said sarcastically. Double D then noticed the cut on Eddy's shoulder.

"Eddy! Does that nasty cut hurt!" Double D asked, concerned.

"It only stings a little, but I'm alright." Eddy said, "Let's talk to someone."


	3. How the West Was Ed

_Eddy: And by a 'self-made man', they mean me!_

_Danny: Sure I do. Ed, would you mine doing the disclaimer?_

_Ed: Cool beans! This is a nonprofit fan based parody. Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon. Please support the official release! Did I do good, Double D?_

_Double D: Well done Ed!_

_**Chapter 3: How the West Was Ed**_

They walked through what was called El Diablo Desierto, The Diablo Desert. The kids walked into the nearest saloon. There, they saw drunks and cowboys. They stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Damn. Why am I not surprised?" Eddy whispered to himself.

"Eddy! What do we do now! I saw the fuel level on the machine and we're running low! We might not have enough to make it home!" Double D exclaimed.

"What!" Eddy asked loudly. The people looked at them again, but again after a few seconds they returned to what they were doing.

"You better fix this Double Dweeb!" Kevin cautioned. Rolf cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, Rolf would like to return home too!" Rolf said angrily, while still whispering.

"Please! This will be figured out in time!" Double D guaranteed, "And I don't want this to be a repeat of what happened last time, Eddy!"

Eddy took a deep breath and made himself look as tough as he could. He walked around while holding his belt, and spoke with a heavy Texan accent.

"Howdy partner!" The people in there really believed that he was a cowboy. He shook some of their hands. When he shook a person's hand named Ronald, he looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a hug. That just meant that he respected Eddy. Not knowing what to do, he just patted him on the back and then escaped his hands. "Weird…" Eddy whispered. He sat down. The others fell in his lead. Soon the people went back to what they were previously doing.

"That was strange." Kevin said. Double D was about to say something, but Ed had a blank look on his face.

"Out with it, Ed. Do something!" Kevin ordered. In a matter of seconds, Ed jumped onto one of the tables and babbled like the idiot he is.

"I saw a squirrel!" Ed shouted. Everyone in the saloon heard him and turned their attention to him. "It went like this, 'Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!'" Ed chattered like a squirrel. Eddy grabbed Ed's leg and pulled him down.

"Do you wanna give us away?" Eddy demanded. Ed pondered.

"Yes... wait a minute... no." Ed answered. Eddy groaned. He signaled the bartender to give him a root beer. Kevin did the same.

"So, I guess we have to stay for a while until I find a new source for energy. Just try to blend in." Double D planned.

"I got this in the bag!" Eddy said before taking a sip. A cowboy, who looked like the sheriff, busted in. Obviously something was wrong.

"Guys! Sam the Smuggler has returned! And I'm not gonna be able to beat this guy alone." The sheriff called, "Any volunteers?"

"_GASP!_ Ooh! Ooh! Me! Eddy and I!" Ed exclaimed. Eddy put his hands over Ed's mouth, but it was too late.

"There you go. Then it's settled. The two newcomers are gonna do it. Bye." The sheriff said while walking out of the doors casually.

"Dork! Can you tell me what was going through your hallow head!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yes! You have endangered yourself!" Rolf agreed.

"Um, nothing." Ed replied.

"Boy, Ed. If all I knew were times you did something right, I would know nothing." Eddy said.

"YAY!" Ed hailed. Eddy sighed and walked away.

"This would be a swell time for a scene transition." Eddy thought, breaking the fourth wall. And it did.

* * *

So they all got western clothes so they would blend in. Eddy had a big cow boy hat, a green bandana and a Canadian squirt gun in his Canadian squirt gun sock holder. Double D just wore his normal ski hat with a yellow bandana, and cowboy boots. Ed had his bandana on backwards and wore a cow print vest instead of his jacket. He also had a Canadian squirt gun in a sock holder. Kevin and Rolf though it was stupid, so they just wore small sombreros.

"I know I'm not gonna enjoy this…" Kevin complained. So they walked through the blazing heat in a blur filter. They couldn't take the heat. It was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Ed's feet were now sore from all the walking.

"Ugh! It's so hot!" Eddy grumbled. Eddy wiped the sweat off his face. He felt as if he was about to pass out. "Where's the smuggler anyway?"

"Not much farther now." Double D said, taking the lead. Soon they came across more buildings. They saw a person stealing money…. From a Taco Bell?*

"What's the smuggler doing in there?" Eddy asked. Ed stared blankly at the Taco Bell. He began to convulse. He looked like he was going to explode. "Wait, that's a Taco Bell. And that means_

"BURRITOS!" Ed exclaimed, while waving his hand in the air frantically, jumping up and down. He ignored the pain in his legs and ran towards it. Rolf called for him, but he kept on going. They all then chased after him.

Ed busted in. He saw Sam the Smuggler right in front of the cashier with a rifle gun pointed to his face.

"Okay! You don't be a hero! Stay down!" Sam commanded. Ed walked past Sam as if he were invisible.

"I'll have a Chalupa, and a quesadilla, and an extra large drink." Ed insisted.

"Will that be cash or credit?" The cashier asked, with the gun still pointed in his face.

"What's credit?" Sam asked, since credit cards were invented nowhere near that time. He pointed the gun at Ed this time. "Get away!" He pushed Ed to the ground. Ed stared at him for a few seconds, but then he got an angry facial expression.

"RAH!" Ed screamed. He stood up and threw Sam on the Ground. He stood on his chest to hold him there. Eddy then came he saw Sam on the ground. His first impression was to take the gun, and that's what he did. He held the gun on his face. Eddy was only seconds away from pulling the trigger. Ed pushed him away. When Eddy fell, he accidently shot the gun, but no one was shot. Ed sprayed water on him from the Canadian squirt gun. The rest of them arrived with the sheriff.

"What has happened!" Rolf demanded.

"Yeah!" Kevin shouted. The sheriff walked up to them and hand cuffed Sam, who was laying on the floor, damp.

"I lost. And I don't even know what happened. It was all just a blur." Sam said while being dragged away. They then had to be interviewed by some reporters.

"Ed, what advice do you have for us citizens?" A reporter asked. Ed didn't know what to say. He was camera-shy, although there was no camera.

"Um, so yeah. Teeth brushing. It's a good idea, and it's healthy. I don't do it, but I recommend it. So, yeah. Clean your teeth. Teehee." Ed stumbled.

"Okay… so what should we pay you in? You deserve a reward." The sheriff said. Eddy told him all he wanted was cash money, but he only paid attention to Ed.

"BURRITOS!" Ed screamed. So as he requested, the sheriff paid him in burritos. He even paid the bill for the food he bought at Taco Bell. Eddy turned bright red. He smacked himself on the face and fell on the ground.

"Is food all you ever think of?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" Ed answered. Double D sighed.

"Oh, and why did you jump on Sam?" Double D asked.

"I need tacos. I need them or I will explode."

"Well, now that that's over, how do we get home!" Eddy demanded, while standing back up. They all thought long and hard. Ed ran into the time machine. The others followed.

"Oh! We can use the extra glow sticks I have in my pocket!" Ed suggested. Everyone was shocked. They had wasted all this time for nothing.

"We wasted a whole chapter!" Kevin groaned.

"Do you think before you talk! Like ever!" Eddy screamed. He jumped on Ed and then strangled him to the ground. Rolf and Double D pulled the two apart.

"Now then, so we don't have a repeat, Rolf with set the place and time." Double D said. Ed placed four of his glow sticks in, and now they had enough power for three more trips. Not like they were gonna have more, right? Heheh. WRONG!

* * *

Eddy: Well maybe if this story actually made sense, we'd be home right now!

Danny: Just follow along. You don't have to be paid 25 cents per chapter.

Eddy: Whatever man.

Ed: YAY! I'm not the one who messes things up next chapter!

So that's the end of chapter 3! Next the Eds will go to Peach Creek in 1720, when it was first founded. I should have said, Fort Peach Creek.

So yeah, I made Ed act more like an idiot.

*Yes, I realize they didn't have Taco Bells in 1860. It was just something to make the plot funnier. I am aware that none of this would ever happen.


	4. Little Ed on the Prairie

**Not much happens in this chapter. The Eds just go to 1720, when Peach Creek was recently founded. Eddy met with his great grandfather, Edan.**

**Chapter 4: Little Ed on the Prairie**

The five kids took their seats in the time machine. Rolf sat where the keypad was and typed in Peach Creek, but he didn't set the date. Rolf sat back in his chair and put his legs up and rested them on the keypad. Without realizing it, his left foot pressed a button with '1720' on it. The others didn't realize it either. They were busy passing the time.

"Do you really think Nazz has the hots for me?" Eddy asked. Kevin chuckled.

"Nope, sorry! But she's mine." Kevin corrected. Eddy growled.

"I didn't know Nazz likes total dweebs." Eddy returned. "I thought she liked guys who had swagger. Alike me." Double D, Ed and Rolf laughed at his comment. They then felt the machine stop. And they landed on grassland with many trees. "This don't look like Peach Creek, Rolf."

"Rolf, did you set it to Peach Creek?" Double D asked walking up to him, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Rolf is positive. He remembers." Rolf answered. Eddy and Kevin then had the suspicious facial expression too. Ed was just in his own little world. He was too busy reading his comic to pay attention to what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, still unsure.

"Indeed." Rolf assured. Double D then suggested that they were probably in the woods. If they walked, soon enough they would reach the Cul-de-Sac.

"I'm with Sockhead." Eddy said. Kevin nodded. Ed didn't notice them walking away. He heard footsteps and saw them walk away. Ed put the comic in his pocket and run up to catch up with his friends.

They walked through the forest. When they made it too the end, they knew Rolf had messed up big time. They didn't see the Cul-de-Sac. Where they were was now sandy with low scrub. They saw small houses made from wood and stone. The people there were also very short. The women were just as tall as Eddy was. The men were too, except slightly taller. Eddy got so mad.

Eddy cracked his knuckles, "Rolf, you jerk! You frickin' got us lost! Now what do we do?" Eddy shouted. Rolf stumbled as he back away. He shrugged his shoulders. Eddy sighed and continued to walk away. He said he was waiting for Double D to say something witty.

"I'm afraid now isn't the time for witty comments." Double D said with a disappointed voice, shaking his head. The five of them tried to get the attention form some people to ask them where they were, but they were very bad tempered. Sometimes they would just ignore them, and sometimes they would insult them.

"Hey! A moment of your time!" Eddy called. The person continued to walk away. "Hey! I'm talking to you, elf!"

"Thou dost not know when to stop talking!" The man said, now walking faster. Eddy chased after the person. Soon, the man got far away and Eddy quit. He went back to the others. Double D then noticed that the citizens really resembled Eddy.

"Eddy, those people look just like you. Are they your ancestors?" Double D asked. He didn't believe it.

"Nah, it's probably just because the character designs are low. They all look alike me."

"I don't know." Kevin thought, "These guys are pretty bad tempered like you." Kevin crossed his arms.

"Hey! Since when am _I_ bad tempered?" Eddy demanded. Kevin smiled and nodded.

"Look at that guy that you chased before." Double D said. The man looked very angry at the moment, and not because of Eddy. It was because he had to work extra hours on the farm.

"Lord, if I had the money, I wouldn't have to toil every darn day. I swear in your name that Ezekiel is just trying to end me!" The man prayed. His name was Edan. He recently turned 26. He had five brains hairs and wore a gray outfit with a pilgrim hat. His rival was Ezekiel. He has a lot more money so Edan has to work for him. He was known for being a slacker so he doesn't get paid very much.

"Okay, so that guy may hate working as much as I do, but there's no way we're related." Eddy commented.

"After all, I was the one who found the creek! He should at least give me the respect I deserve. If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be a Fort Peach Creek!" The last three words sunk into each of their brains, even Ed's. Is he really the one who founded Peach Creek? Eddy shook his head.

"So we're in Peach Creek?" Eddy asked himself. He remembered the episode where he had learned of his heritage. "So he's like my great, great, great grandfather. And I treated him vainly, when I should've treated him kindly, huh?" Double D nodded with a half smile.

"I think so. Let's talk to him." Double D said, gesturing to Edan's direction. Edan saw Eddy come up to him again. He rolled his eyes and was going to walk away.

"What in God's name do you want with my holy life?" Edan said. Eddy put a hand on Edan's shoulder and stopped him. "What? Do I know you?" Eddy turned him around so Edan could look at him.

"No, but I know you. You're my grandfather." Edan looked at Eddy straight in the face as Eddy explained the whole story. At some of the parts he laughed to himself. When Eddy finished, Edan burst out laughed.

"That about as believable as getting a Negro president!" Edan sniggered loudly, similar to the way Eddy does. Eddy grew angry with him. This wasn't a very heartwarming reunion.

"Well, whatever you do, don't gamble anyone by the name of Lord Kanker." Eddy warned.

"Kanker? He's nothing more than a drunk. He can't care for his family, let alone himself." Edan laughed. Lord Kanker was really just a drunk. He couldn't save himself. He spent most of his life gambling. When he bet his whole savings and lost, this is what he is now. A drunk. "Just go back to your 2010 where you belong. People are starting to stare. You're cramping my style." Double D sighed.

"Why do you betray me?" Eddy asked.

"Just go on! Go! People are seeing!" Edan exclaimed.

"Well we should go." Double D said. They all walked away. Edan had a sigh of relief and walked away to do what he was previously doing, going around town to find something to do other than work.

"Canadians are weird." Ed remarked, tying his shoe.

"I'll say." Eddy agreed. Kevin was thinking. He was then laughing to himself.

"Well he sure is your great grandfather!" Kevin joked. Kevin found it funny that their personalities matched perfectly.

"Yes!" Rolf agreed. Apparently Rolf thought so too.

"Shut up!" Eddy exclaimed. They left the scrub and came into the forest where the time machine was.

"That was a very fun experience." Double D said.

"Yeah! Edan was funny looking!" Ed said. Eddy wasn't gonna let Ed talk smack about his ancestors.

"You're gonna get hit in two seconds if you don't stop." Eddy threatened, holding up a fist. This time Ed zipped his mouth shut. They found the ship and entered it and sat on the leather seats.

"Man, that guy was lame, just like you, Dorky." Kevin insulted. Eddy jumped out of his seat and hit him in the face and held his head along the keypad. He didn't realize that Kevin's head pressed the button with the year 3010 on it. Double D pulled Eddy off of him. "You control yourself!" Eddy growled. When Double D let go of Eddy, he grabbed for Kevin's hand. He pulled it back and he held it tightly. Double D and Ed tried to get Eddy off again.

"Why are you pulling Kevin's hand?" Double D demanded. Ed managed to get Eddy on the ground.

"That was only because I couldn't reach his neck!" Eddy answered. He stood back up and dusted his shirt off. He was now calm. The ship shook again. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Double D found out they headed to 3010, in Boomtown.

"Boomtown? 3010?" Rolf questioned.

"Why couldn't I have just walked away when I saw you Eds?" Kevin complained. Eddy shushed Kevin.

"Awesome!" Ed cheered. He then felt a pressure in his stomach. Not the good kind. "Hey, uh, where's the bathroom?" Double D smacked himself in the face. The machine lacked a bathroom because he forgot to install one.

"Drat! I forgot to put in the bathroom!" Double D scolded himself, "I don't why I'm starting to slack now."

"Forget about the bathroom!" Eddy said, growing angry again.

The ship landed.

They were about to leave until Eddy spoke out.

"Hey, check the time info button." Eddy instructed. He wanted to see if Edan had taken his advice about not betting with Lord Kanker. Double D scrolled through. He found the right time and setting.

"It says 'In 1720, Edan gambled with the drunk, Lord Kanker. He was feeling very confident in himself. So Edan put in the deed to Fort Peach Creek. But sadly, he lost the bet. Lord Kanker is now the king of Peach Creek. And Edan had to work for the rest of his life as now a pig farmer instead of a rancher. Some say that Edan was warned by someone, who proclaimed he was from the future, to not take the bet. But Edan did not listen.' Oh my…" Double D read.

"That idiot! I told him not to! That little_

"Uh, Eddy! Be careful of what you say!" Ed said, laughing nervously with his hand on Eddy's mouth. "This is a kid's show!" Eddy calmed down once again.


	5. Sonic Boomtown

Chapter 5: The Sonic Boomtown

Eddy became discouraged. He was so angry that he kicked the ship. When he did, a piece fell off. Eddy looked. When he saw that none of them were looking, he put it back on. He succeeded. So with delay, he and the others went to explore Boomtown. Unfortunately, Double D discovered that they used the last bit of the fuel when they came here. To add to that predicament, the piece Eddy broke off the ship fell off again.

"Man, is everything against us today?" Eddy said flatly. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we supposed to get home, Dorks?" Kevin asked angrily, "If you don't Rolf and I'll rearrange your faces!" All three Eds winced.

Meanwhile at the Cul-de-Sac, Nazz just now realized that neither Kevin nor Rolf were in sight. The others already knew they were missing hours ago. Nazz wasn't too bright.

"You just noticed? I knew something was wrong with you!" Sarah exclaimed, while grinding her teeth.

"Touché." Nazz acknowledged. Sarah put her palm on her face and shook her head in disbelief. Jimmy reminded them of their situation. They were clueless on what to do. "Well, what are we to do?"

"No clue." Jonny said.

"Let's just do something!" Sarah said enthusiastically. She wasn't gonna let her brother be lost forever. She still had chores to do. She wasn't going to them herself, of course. Jonny then told them that Plank has an idea. They didn't believe him because "Plank's" ideas never really work.

"Sorry, Jonny, but your ideas usually never work." Nazz supposed. Jimmy didn't like his ideas either. The last time he got involved, he had to stay at the hospital for 2 weeks.

"Really! Plank knows where they are! You know Double D keeps a surveillance camera in his garage. And yesterday, Jimmy and I saw some sort of machine. And it disappeared out of nowhere. I bet the Eds, Kevin and Rolf were in there! Let's check!" Jonny clarified. He and Sarah ran over to Double D's garage and took the tape out of the camera. They went into Jimmy's house to watch it. Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy sat on the couch while Jonny and Plank were on the ground.

Jonny put the tape inside the VCR and waited for the tape to begin. Soon, it did. It was at the exact same time as chapter one.

"Very good, gentlemen. We shall commence building now." Double D said. Eddy walked away, because he didn't spend his free time working on the machine.

"What do you mean 'We'? I'm gonna pass. Ed can help." Double D rolled his eyes and allowed Eddy to walk out. They began building. Eddy set up a chair in front of the garage and watched Ed and Double D build. Soon, Eddy fell dormant. He dreamt of what the scam would be like and how much of a success it would be. The kids were lining up, and when they got inside the machine, Ed would shake it around as if they were traveling time, and then take them to the junkyard where they decorated it to look like mythological times.

After an hour, Double D finally awakened him. "Ugh! Did you guys fix up the junkyard?" Eddy asked with a slight headache.

"All completed, Eddy. We even put up the stand." Double D rejoined. Eddy smiled at his answer. Double D then told him about some of the features. On the inside, there was a computer that told you facts about wherever you were going, and it was programmed to have Eddy's voice. Kevin and Rolf then rode on by with their bikes, and were confused at what the Eds were doing.

"What's it look like? It's a time machine! Only twenty-five cents! It works!" Eddy advertised. Kevin was still confused.

"Test it and make sure then. I'll try it out too." Kevin said.

"Whatever, you just give me my twenty-five cents." Eddy asserted.

"Actually, since it's a test, it's free." Kevin rectified. Eddy was about to yell at Kevin, but Double D interjected him. He said Kevin was right. It was only a test. But if it does work in the end, he will have to pay. But if it doesn't work, he won't have to pay a cent.

"I hate it when you do that." The five of them ran in the time machine. It was kind of the big. The seats were made of hard leather. It was very dark because it lacked a light bulb. It was full of buttons and levers along with a keyboard to type the time era you want to go to.

"Let it roll, Sockhead!" Eddy decreed. Double D pulled a lever, than Eddy pushed a big red button. Ed typed in the era they wanted to go to. The machine began to quake. Eddy then realized that Ed wasn't the one shaking it. "Ed! Shouldn't you be outside!" Eddy asked in a sharp whisper.

"Yep! Ed started, "Wait…" The machine shook even more now. It was shaking so hard, Kevin fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Rolf thinks this actually works! Hold on for thy dear life!" Rolf exclaimed. Rolf hung onto his chair with a tight grip. Jonny and Jimmy walked over by to see what was the commotion.

"What's with all the noise?" Jimmy asked.

"Plank says Double D's garage is gonna blow up!" Jonny explained. He opened it up to see the time machine trembling. "Holy guacamole! What is that?" Jonny and Jimmy stumbled as they backed away. They then saw the ship disappear.

"What was that?" Jimmy demanded.

"I don't know, but Planks says we should get the heck out of here!" Jonny ordered. The time machine actually worked. They were now headed toward their destination.

They now understood everything. But there was no telling of where they were now.

Back in Boomtown, the heroes were in the city. They've never seen anything so big. There were tall mechanical buildings; the city even had moving sidewalks. There were also robots everywhere. They did all the work now. Eddy came across and abandoned hover-board. He recognized it because he saw it in _Back to the Future Part II_.

"Hey! It's a hover-board!" Eddy called out, "I saw it in that movie with _Michael J. Fox_. I forgot what it was called. I think it was Return to the Future or something, I don't know. But hover-boards are the coolest!" Eddy jumped on it. He picked up on how to ride it quickly. He was now riding it like a pro.

"Look at him go, Double D!" Ed cheered, pointing. Eddy was doing just about every trick in the book. Back flips, Ollies, the boneless, and grinds. But, Eddy was still not perfect. On the Ollie North, he messed up because he wasn't positioned right then his board flipped over, and then he fell on the arm that got cut badly in chapter two. He felt incredible pain. He was on the ground, screaming. Some by passers heard him, but they ignored because they did not want to get involved.

"Why! Why! Why do I have bad luck!" Eddy screamed, while clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Karma!" Kevin exclaimed. Eddy slowly stood back up. His hand was covered in his blood. Double D gave him his handkerchief to stop the bleeding. It helped a little. It still hurt him though. But for the sake of the plot, he had to keep moving.

They came to the end of the sidewalk. There was nothing there. Eddy then felt the same pressure Ed had felt earlier.

"I gotta take a leak." Eddy said, "Oh yeah, Ed. Don't you have to go?"

"Already went, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. Ed already went in his trousers. Eddy, Double D and Kevin realized that was why he smelled worse than usual.

"Okay, besides that. I don't know where the bathroom is!" Boomtown looked nothing like downtown Peach Creek. It was so different. He had to ask someone coming along on the moving sidewalk. "Hey, you! Where's the bathroom!"Eddy stopped the stranger. He thought Eddy was stupid. The bathroom looked nothing like the ones from 2010. It looked like a small restaurant!

"Are you freakin' stupid, or something? The restroom's right in front of you! Anyone with eyes can see that!" The man ridiculed. Eddy grinded his teeth. He sighed and went into the bathroom. For a minute, he didn't know where he was supposed to sit. He then found a small room which had a toilet in it. He was about to enter it but the door shut by itself, and it wouldn't open.

"I'm sorry. You must insert ten cents before using the restroom. Have a nice day." The female program said. Eddy became angry, though he understood how it works. The door at first is left open so you can see if anyone is in there. Once you get spitting distance from it, it will close and you will have to pay ten cents to get in.

"Oh, Lord." Eddy groaned. He took out two nickels from his pocket and placed them into the coin place thingy (I don't know what it's called). The door shut behind him. He unzipped his trousers and was about to start his business, but he noticed the reader was still reading. "Hey! Listen! You behind the screen! I know you're supposed to read the whole story, but do you really gotta watch me pee?" Eddy started. After a few seconds, he tilted his head with a confused facial expression. "Are you laughing? Just skip the next paragraph. You won't like it when Danny gets into the details." (Seriously, skip it. It's probably not even that well written)

Eddy sat on the toilet to continue doing his business. He had been holding it in almost the whole trip. He needed the relief. The whole room began to shake as he struggled to do #2. He tried so hard, that had catching his breath. He needed to do it again. He did. Eddy had to catch his breath again. Eddy fell back into the seat. The toilet flushed by itself, and Eddy was about to fall in. Turns out, the toilet even had an automatic flusher.

"Thank you for choosing my restroom!" the female program acknowledged.

"De nada!" Eddy exclaimed sarcastically, pulling his pants back up. The door opened again and Eddy walked out. But, before he left restroom he talked to the reader. "Did you skip the paragraph? …. No? You suck."

Eddy walked back to the others. Kevin asked him who he was talking to. Eddy just groaned. Eddy walked across the street and onto the other moving sidewalk. He didn't realize it but, where he was standing was actually a trap door that led to a tube that took him some place. So the door opened and Eddy fell through. The tube was underground. It took him a long ways away from there. After a few minutes, the tube led him above the surface. There he could see a building with all the technology he saw in the city. He fell right in front of the building. Eddy was afraid to knock but he did anyway. On the welcome mat, there was another trap door that led him inside.

"What's with all the trap doors!" Eddy screamed as he fell through the trap door. It let him to a huge room. He looked around until he saw a man coming his way. He looked about 43; he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He stood as tall as Ed. He was wearing a really old lab coat that had holes all over it. Eddy flinched. The man just picked up Eddy by the shirt. He spoke to him. He had spoken with a slight German accent.

"What do you want? Are you from the government?" the man asked angrily.

"No! No! No! I'm_

Eddy had barely begun to speak. The man threw him onto a sofa. He introduced himself. His name was Jonah.

"Well what's your name?" Jonah asked with a calm voice. Now his voice was much softer. He now knew Eddy was no threat.

"Uhh, my name?" Eddy asked. Jonah nodded. Eddy gulped. "I'm Eddy." Jonah extended a friendly hand. Eddy shook it with a nervous smile on his face. "So, um, are you an inventor or something?"

"Why, yes. I've an inventor since I was 23." Jonah explained. Eddy nodded.

"Don't inventors get a lot of money?" Jonah nodded but said nobody was willing to try his inventions. He said they weren't going to try them because he was a foreigner. They thought a foreigner could never do anything right. Every since the day a foreigner tried to help win the war thirty years ago. "That's sad."

"I know, but what am I to do?" Jonah asked shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, the kids fell into the room too. They had followed Eddy here.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Double D asked. He stood up and ran towards him. Double D put his arms on his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Eddy said, taking his hands off. "This is Jonah." Eddy pointed to his new friend. Jonah waved happily.

"_GASP!_ A new friend! I am Ed, oh kind one!" Ed introduced while bowing. Jonah laughed nervously because he didn't know what to say.

"Hello… You seem nice." Jonah said nervously. Double D walked around. He saw that this place was a lab. He saw many inventions, chemicals and computers.

"Oh my! What are these inventions!" Double D asked, intrigued. Jonah had a smile on his face.

"Well this one is the Emotion Adaptor. It can change any person's emotions and feelings to happy, angry, sad, wearisome, courageous, hysterical and naive." Double D and Eddy nodded. Jonah picked up another one. "This one is the Sleep Ray. It can make anyone fall asleep instantly." He continued explaining the rest of his inventions. He said most of them weren't finished though.

"You're wonderful!" Kevin approved. Jonah smiled even more. Double D then remembered the problem.

"Do you mind helping us? We came in a time machine we built. We're from 2010. We used the last bit of our fuel and now we can't go back home."

"Oh, really? You can use mine." He allowed.

"For realsies?" Ed asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yes, for realsies. I'll let you use it with joy." Jonah took the sheet off his time machine. It looked far more superior to theirs.

"Dude!" Eddy exclaimed. He loved it. After a few minutes of looking around the ship,, there was loud knocking on his back door. It was the government. It was now illegal for a foreigner to be a scientist.

"Open up! We will use our fire arms!" One man said. He busted the door down. Five men with armor and weapons ran in. "Just come with us, and there'll be no trouble."

"Damn!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Kevin! We gotta do something!" Double D called. Kevin shook his head. He and Rolf were too scared. So they hid behind a table. Eddy shook his head with a smile on his face. He then thought to use some of his inventions. Eddy threw Double D the Emotion Adaptor and he took the Sleep Ray.

Eddy shot the Sleep Ray, but he was holding it the wrong way so he shot himself, he fell backwards. Double D shot the Emotion Adaptor at one man. But he had some sort of mirror so the beam went back to him. The Emotion Adaptor was on wearisome so Double D became extremely tired and laid back like in Hand-Me-Down Ed. Ed didn't know what to do, so he just hid. The men grabbed Jonah and took him away.

When they left, Ed, Kevin and Rolf came back out. They stood Eddy back up. Eddy wasn't asleep but his legs were going numb. His legs were asleep since he hit them.

"I can't walk!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yep. Because you shot your legs." Double D said in an easy going voice.

"Get the Sleep Ray and get me back to normal!" Eddy called. Double D shook his head.

"Nope. Too lazy." Eddy grinded his teeth. Rolf got up and did it. Eddy could move his legs around again now that the numbing went away. Rolf also got Double D back to normal as well.

"We have to save him!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Are you crazy! We could die!" Double D warned.

"But we have too. Don't you feel bad?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I hear what you're saying. He's not a foreigner in my eyes." Eddy agreed.

"Yes. Rolf has learned many lessons along the way. Lessons we should all learn. Lessons of racism and religions." Rolf added.

"But we still can't this isn't our time. And besides, this chapter's getting too long." Eddy added in. Kevin agreed. They all went inside. Double D found out on how it worked and was able to set them to Peach Creek in 2010. "I'm glad I took that hover-board." The machine shook heavily. After a few seconds they disappeared. They in space and head towards their time.

They made it. The ship took them to Double D's garage, where they first were. Eddy ran outside happily in a blur filter. He was happy to see Peach Creek in 2010 again.

"Oh, Peach Creek! How I've missed you!" Eddy cheered. The kids heard the commotion. They saw that they have returned.

"Kevin!" Nazz exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Kevin swung her around and then hugged her. Sarah couldn't help but hug Ed. "Don't ever do that again. You guys freakin' scared me!"

"You can count on it." Kevin said with a thumb up, Double D nodded. Sarah kissed Double D on the cheek. She was just happy they were alive and well.

"Party at Kevin's house!" Ed called. They all went to Kevin's house for a celebration. The five of them all agreed that even they didn't suspect the machine would work; they still had a good time.

Eddy: Oh yeah! Kevin, where's my 50 cents?

Kevin: Here. You're alright, Eddy. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Eddy: Yes! A successful scam! That doesn't happen every day.

Danny: 'Why not?' I thought.


End file.
